When user equipment (UE), such as a user terminal or mobile station, attempts to communicate in the uplink (UL) the UE consumes power to do so. If a user or application running on the UE is requesting data, the UE will generally try to connect to the network as often as the user/application generates such requests. This potentially wastes a significant amount of power, particularly if an uplink transmission attempt is initially unsuccessful, as in some cases further unsuccessful attempts may be made, thus consuming even more power. If the UE operates on battery power, the power consumption of such uplink transmission attempts may require more frequent battery re-charging.